


Rooftop Serenity

by Blakquills



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Mitsuru Aigis Labrys and Koromaru are all mentioned, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blakquills/pseuds/Blakquills
Summary: You start your first year at Gekkoukan high but soon things change once you hear a voice on the school roof at midnight during a full moon.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Rooftop Serenity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Souyo Hell Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Souyo+Hell+Discord).

It’s your first year at Gekkoukan High. You’ve heard great things about this place and your parents had the money to send you here. This school is so premium that they don’t even have enough dorms for you. You were back flowed into an older dorm that shut down about 6 years ago but there was still a single tenant who had special permissions to live there with his dog until he finished high school. Ken Amada. That was his name and he was a second year. Koromaru was his dog who was a bit on the older side but he was a good boy and you got along well. You apologised about having to dorm there but he just smiled and brushed it off saying the old dorm wasn’t like how it used to be if it was empty. You didn’t talk much but you got along.

The school was bigger than what you were used to. So many hallways and floors you found yourself rushing back and forth trying to find your way. Soon however you got used to it and found yourself at the closed off roof a lot of the time. You knew you shouldn’t be there but you couldn’t help but want to sit there and study underneath the calming blue sky.

~~~

There was a memorial up there you realized one day. You hadn’t really noticed it before. It wasn’t much, just a plaque and flowers that seem to change out regularly. The Plaque was vague. “In memory of the Messiah who saved us all.” You weren’t sure what that really meant. Shouldn’t this ‘Messiah’ be recorded with their name? It felt like you were remembering someone while also forgetting who they were fundamentally. But also why was it here? On the school roof?

One day on your journey up the steps to the roof you find Ken walking down the steps to the roof with a small smile on his face. You don’t say anything to him and walk up. The Memorial has new flowers today. They’re a rich blue in a bouquet underneath the plaque. Had Ken left those? Well most likely. Maybe he knew this ‘Messiah’? 

You lay down on one of the benches. Midterms had just gone by and you were exhausted. You didn’t want to head back to the dorm just yet. The sun was low on the horizon, maybe you could take a quick nap, nothing to long. You set an alarm on your phone, place your hands beneath your head and close your eyes.

The full moon had already risen when you woke up on the roof. You were cold and felt vulnerable in the open air. You check your phone to find it was dead. So that’s why you didn’t wake up. You sigh and look at the large full moon above you.

“You should probably head back to the dorms. Ken is waiting for you.” You hear a soft voice say. It felt like it was being said to your very soul. You bolt up. No one was there. You feel yourself sweating. You really did have to go back.

You grabbed your bag and quickly headed down the stairs. You rushed out the front door hoping you didn’t set off any alarms. You leaned against the outer gate with a breath of relief. You had run from the roof all the way here. Suddenly your phone starts ringing and you panic. Wasn’t it dead? You pull it out of your bag carefully seeing the screen bright with the words. “Ken Amada”.

You Answer the phone.

“WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! IT'S MIDNIGHT! I’VE BEEN TRYING TO CALL YOU FOR HOURS!” Ken’s voice rang through the speakers. That's right. You had a fairly strict schedule and tended to be back before 10 at the latest. No wonder Ken was worried.

You quickly apologise and say you’re on your way back and that you got caught doing something. Ken bought it and said to get back to the dorm ASAP and you agreed apologizing again as he hung up. You let out a sigh and looked at your phone. 60% battery remaining so why couldn’t you turn it on when you were up on the roof? You looked back at the school and quickly rushed back to the dorm. You wanted to feel dread as Gekkoukan faded into the horizon but you couldn’t. You felt safe and happy? How was that possible.

Ken was up pacing the first floor of the dorm waiting for you once you returned. Koromaru was on the sofa asleep. After a quick scolding from your upperclassman about disappearing with no trace you slinked into your room and collapsed on you bed. How long had you slept? You can’t remember but you still felt tired. You managed to somehow fall asleep sometime around 4 am giving you a bit of time for sleep.

You had a dream. You were sure of it. It was important but you couldn’t remember what it was about exactly. But you felt calm and happy when you woke up, like someone you care for had told you a funny joke. You were crying though but you couldn’t tell if they were sad or happy tears.

You quickly pulled on your uniform and grabbed you bag. There was time to make a small breakfast before trying to catch the train to Gekkoukan. Ken was already down there talking with a woman with scarlet hair. She looked your way but continued to talk with Ken. You didn’t care to eavesdrop as you opened the fridge and pulled out 2 eggs and some butter. As you cracked an egg you remembered something from your dream.

“You’ll keep an eye on them for me? Won’t you?”

~~~

You felt compelled on the next full moon to go to the roof again. You weren’t quite sure why though. To hear that voice again maybe? It’s not like the roof had changed. You went up there everyday since then often skipping cleaning time to study up on the roof. Today you stayed up there without sleeping and watched the moon began to rise. You quickly text Ken to let him know you’ll be late again citing that you were working on a project with your classmates.  
You watched the time on your phone tick by and it soon hit midnight and your phone completely shut off. You gawked at it then looked up. The moon was huge. It was bigger than it should reasonably be. You took in a sharp breath.

“It’s beautiful like this.” You hear the voice again. “A lot nicer than when it was green.”

You see him. Out of the corner of your eye for a brief moment before he was gone. A boy in the winter Gekkoukan uniform with blue hair. He disappeared like wisps in the wind. You quickly left the building feeling calmer than you ever have before despite being sure you’ve seen a ghost. As you left the moon returned to a more reasonable size and your phone was turned back on.

You returned to the dorms with little trouble once more and Ken was still awake talking with the scarlet haired woman from this morning. Along with her there were two other girls they looked a bit older than you. One with short blonde hair and one with long light blue hair pulled into a ponytail. They stop talking once you closed the door. You gave a quick bow and scrambled up to your room to sleep.

This time you remembered your dream but not much about it. The ghost boy was there and you were on the roof. You talked with him and you remembered the boy’s kind smile.

~~~

On the next full moon Ken catches you on the roof waiting for midnight long after the school was closed.

“Why are you up here?” He asked and you could feel him trying to bore holes into you skull.

“I’m waiting.” You reply.

“For what?” Ken walked towards you and you just looked at the setting sun.

“For the moon.” Is all you say.

Ken can’t make you leave so he stays with you. You chatted about meaningless things to pass the time. Once midnight came nothing happened this time. You just stare up at it longingly. Perhaps you had lost your mind since you heard that boy’s voice.

“Ken?” You ask quietly to get his attention. “Do you know who the Messiah is?”

“Who? You mean on the plaque?” Ken responds and you nod. “He’s… An old friend. He died up here 6 years ago.”

You just hum in acknowledgement looking at the flower trimmed monument. So you were seeing a ghost it seemed. You just laughed softly.

“Whats so funny?” Ken asked crossing his arms.

“Nothing. Let’s get back to the dorm.” You say gathering your belongings. You looked up at the moon one more time before heading out the building.

~~~

You remember your dream this time. It was as clear as day. You were on the roof under the moonlight. The blue haired boy was next to you leaning on the railing. You mimicked the motion.

“So You’re dead?” You finally ask and the boy gave a sad smile.

“Yes.” He said calmly.

“How’d you…” You trailed off.

“Willingly. It was either me or everyone else.” he looked up at the moon.

“Do you regret it?” You ask.

“Not in the slightest.” He looked at you with a small smile. He does that alot and it’s nice. “I’m sure had you been in my position you would do the same.”

You closed your eyes in thought. Would you? You weren’t sure.

“Why me?” You ask. “Why appear to me. If they were so important to you…”

“They need to move on. And your someone I was never destined to meet while alive.” Minato held out his hand to give you something. You grab it and in your hand hand is a card one with a big picture and a small 0 on it. “You’re destined for great things, and as of now this will be our last meeting.” 

“Wait!.” You call but the boy turns to leave and gives you a small wave as he walks into the moonlight.

~~~

You awake with a groan as there’s a knock on your door. This is how Ken always wakes you up. He hears your groan and leaves you alone. You quickly great dress and fix yourself in the mirror. You spent some time to get your messy black curls under control and make it look nice in a ‘messy but on purpose’ kind of way. You stare into your piercing grey eyes. The boy had grey eyes too but his were much kinder. You think back to your dream.

“Akira hurry up!” Ken calls through the door breaking you out of your thoughts.

“Right!” You call back grabbing your bag. You rush out the door and fail to notice a bright blue card with a 0 on it laying neatly on your night stand.

**Author's Note:**

> For my two special boys


End file.
